La Révolte
by Sakisha
Summary: "Tu seras à moi, rien qu'à moi !" avait-il craché, la voix emplie de rancoeur. Il voulait sa vengeance, quel qu'en soit le prix. Il l'avait tant martirisé... Ecosse/Angleterre durant la révolte écossaise.


Une seconde fic avec **Ecosse **de mon cru. Chibikitsu, ne t'en fais pas, les fic FrUk que je t'avais promis de poster vont arriver (mais celle-ci a été écrite il y a déjà un petit moment alors je me dois de la poster).

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf Scott. XD

* * *

**Mai 1313. Écosse. **

La troupe de cavaliers anglais avançait lentement vers l'orée de la forêt. Le ciel gris d'Ecosse qui surplombait leurs têtes était à l'image du ressentiment du peuple à leur égard. Mais ils n'en avaient que faire. Cette révolte serait matée comme les autres.

Ce petit peuple de sauvage n'avait aucune force.

Il resterait sous leur domination.

À leur tête, un jeune adolescent blond, richement vêtu scrutait les bois sombres qui s'étendaient devant lui. Guettant leur arrivée. Un air suffisant, était inscrit sur son visage marqué par des années de combats qui semblait si jeune. On ne lui donnait pas plus de treize ans.

Et pourtant, les soldats derrière lui et même le seigneur qui était à ses côtés le regardaient avec révérence et fierté. Ils avaient totalement baissé leur garde, persuadé que rien ne pouvait leur arriver en sa compagnie.

_« Même ces chiens d'écossais n'oseront rien faire en nous voyant avec lui. Eux qui n'ont même pas leur nation. »_

- Croyez-vous qu'ils viendront Monseigneur ? lui demanda le chef de troupe.

Angleterre ne lui répondit pas. Il était ailleurs, totalement focalisé sur la rencontre qui allait se produire ici même. L'issue de ce pourparler n'était même pas prévisible. Pour les anglais, elle allait obligatoirement se solder sur l'abandon de leurs adversaires, mais la nation, même si elle l'espérait grandement, doutait fort que cela arrive. C'était un peuple tenace.

Et une partie de lui s'agitait, appréhendant ce qu'il allait voir. S'il allait _le_ voir.

Les rebelles sortirent alors sur la forêt. Debout sur un énorme rocher, ils les regardaient avancer vers eux avec – la nation en était sûr – des airs de défit. Et au milieu d'entre eux, il le vit. Debout, droit et fier, son arc dans son dos. Il aurait reconnu cette tignasse rousse entre mille. Il serra les dents mais un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il fit signes à ses cavaliers de s'arrêter.

- J'irai seul.

Le Seigneur voulu protester mais il le fit taire d'un regard. Il avait des choses à dire à son aîné qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre que les soldats entendent. Il doutait fort de pouvoir garder contenance face à lui.

En moins d'une minute il était au pied du rocher. Il pu ainsi mieux détailler son frère. Ses cheveux habituellement d'un roux si éclatant semblaient ternes et ses vêtements, comme ceux de ses compatriotes, étaient déchirés et tachés du sang de ses ennemis. Il était très sale et semblait fatigué, même si Angleterre n'aurait pas su dire si les cernes sous ses yeux étaient dus à la fatigue ou aux nombreuses pertes que son peuple avait essuyées et qui se répercutaient sur lui. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et le blond fut surprit de leur intensité. Un feu semblait brûler en lui, nourrit par sa détermination et sa rancœur.

Un sourire narquois étira pourtant les lèvres de l'anglais.

- Descends-de là !

- Descends d'abord de ton cheval ! lui rétorqua le roux.

- Aurais-tu peur ?

- De ta carcasse de moineau, non, mais de ta fourberie oui. Les sabots d'un cheval son mortel.

- Ta méfiance me vexerait presque, _grand frère_. Crois-tu donc vraiment que je m'abaisserais à cela ?

- Descends.

Toujours en souriant, il s'exécuta et l'autre nation le rejoignit d'un bond, rejetant l'étoffe en tartan qu'il portait autours du cou derrière son épaule. Le plus jeune ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer sa souplesse et sa force de frappe au combat. Pour ce qu'on lui avait dit, son frère avait massacré plus de cent de ses soldats à lui tout seul.

_« Son corps semble mû par une force inépuisable et sa lame pourfend la chair de notre pays avec la dextérité d'un maître. Il semble pourtant sortir à peine du berceau familial. »_

Cette description l'avait incité à croire que son aîné était revenu parmi les siens pour combattre. Le doute persistait pourtant. Mais aucun adolescent ne pouvait tuer tant sans posséder le savoir d'une nation. En effet, son frère ne semblait pas avoir plus de 17 ans.

- Alors comme ça tu es sorti de ta forêt pour te préoccuper de ton peuple ? railla-t-il.

L'autre serra les dents. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Oooh, comme il détestait ce gamin arrogant.

- Je suis revenu pour inciter mon peuple à se révolter contre la barbarie que tu as imposée sur _nos_ terres.

- _Mes_ terres, Scott, _mes_ terres.

Il jubilait.

- N'est-ce pas _vous_, qui nous avez appelé en premier ?

- Et _tu_ en as profité pour imposer ta loi, gronda l'écossais. Ces terres sont à nous. Et nous les reprendrons !

- Nous sommes venu… commença-t-il avec un calme empli de suffisance, pour vous proposer un marché…

- Nous le refusons ! trancha son aîné. Jamais nous n'accepterons la moindre négociation venant de vous. Nous ne nous ferons pas duper une seconde fois. _Nous nous battrons Arthur !_ Rentre donc chez toi dire à ton tyran de roi que l'Écosse, sera bientôt une Écosse libre !

Arthur éclata de rire, trouvant la situation incroyablement ironique.

- Te rappelles-tu Scott, le temps où tu me traitais comme de la vermine ? Je t'avais bien dis qu'un jour je me vengerai. Et que ce jour, ce serais toi qui ramperais à mes pieds, comme un pauvre animal blessé ! Eh bien je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Ces terres, tes terres seront bientôt à moi, tu entends ? À MOI ! Et tu ramperas pour implorer ma clémence ! Tu t'agenouilleras en me demandant d'épargner ton misérable peuple ! Tu seras à MOI !

Le semi-adolescent le regarda avec dégoût et lui cracha à la figure.

- Pauvre idiot ! Jamais je ne plierai la tête devant un gamin arrogant comme toi qui n'a jamais brandit la moindre épée. Tu ne mérite même pas le respect du plus pauvre de tes sujets !

Le blond dégaina son épée, empli d'une rage ancestrale contre son frère mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et sortit son épée et le désarma. La dague se planta une dizaine de mètres plus loin dans le sol avec un bruit mat.

- Tu seras à moi et tu paieras ! s'écria Arthur, nullement effrayé d'être désarmé. Tu me paieras tous ces siècles de moqueries et tous ces coups que j'ai encaissé ! Tu entends ? Tu paieras !

La rancœur le faisait bouillir de rage. Il aurait voulu le tuer, ici, tout de suite. Il s'était juré de se venger, de lui et de son peuple de sauvages. Il s'était juré de lui faire ravaler son air suffisant et supérieur. Encore maintenant alors qu'il avait l'avantage il le traitait comme un moins que rien.

- Jamais je ne serai à toi. Tu es trop faible, _petit frère_, dit-il avec un grand sourire cruel.

Il tourna les talons en faisant signe à ses hommes de le suivre et disparu dans les bois.

- YOU WILL BE MINE SCOTLAND! hurla la jeune nation. MINE!

**En l'an de grâce 1328, l'Écosse gagna définitivement son indépendance par rapport à l'Angleterre.**

**

* * *

**

J'ignore quelle apparence arthur était censé avoir à cette époque, donc je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit aussi grand. Pardonnez mon ignorance. u_u'

Pour celles qui « connaissent » le personnage d'Ecosse, et toutes les autres, qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
